This Brain for Hire
"This Brain for Hire" is the twenty sixth episode of the fourth season of Recess, which was first broadcast on November 29th, 1999. Summary Gretchen does other people's homework to get the money for a new bike, under the belief that the kids are going to study it. However, when everybody fails a big test based on the work they never even looked at, it's up to the brainy girl to make things right. Goofs *'Animation/continuity error:' While Gretchen is riding her old bike, she is wearing a helmet with a strap. When the perspective shows her from behind, there is no strap. *'Animation/continuity error:' While Gretchen is riding her old bike, she first appears with her glasses' temple drawn in front of the helmet. Once she turns her head, the temple gets behind the helmet. *'Continuity error:' While Miss Grotke is writing "Homework" on the chalkboard, there is a picture with dolphins attached to the chalkboard. The picture disappears while she is collecting the homework. It reappears afterwards. *'Continuity error:' After Miss Grotke writes "Homework" using chalk on the chalkboard and perspective changes, she appears on the other side of the desk without any chalk in hand. *'Coloring error: '''Throughout the episode, Phil's skin is darker and his hair is a different shade of brown. *'Animation error:' When Randall gets up from being on his knees, his feet get to a much lower ground level than while he was kneeling. *'Continuity error:' When Miss Grotke asks students to raise their hands and every student shows their homework done, their positions vary twice after perspective changes. For instance, Ashley Q. is initially sitting behind Vince, later, she is suddenly sitting behind Gus. Afterwards, Ashley Q. disappears. *'Animation error:' While Gus is operating the adding machine, his watch is drawn sideways. This can be seen while he is saying that Gretchen is just doing that to get a beautiful bike. *'Animation error:' When Gretchen sighs for having too much homework, she lays her hand on top of the adding machine, despite being farther behind. *'Animation error:' After T.J. says that actually Gretchen just did their homework, Spinelli's neck is drawn in front of her dress collar for a few frames. This is seen while Spinelli is saying "What color is the sky in your world?". *'Animation error:' After T.J. and Spinelli tell Gretchen that she just did their homework, Gretchen is shown shocked and her left eye is drawn in front of her glasses for a frame. *'Continuity error:' When Gretchen enters T.J.'s room, Spinelli is on left of T.J.. Once perspective changes, Spinelli is on the other side. *'Animation error:' While Miss Grotke is congratulating the class during the ending, the chalkboard is smaller than usual. *'Continuity error:' While Miss Grotke is congratulating the class during the ending, she is initially in front of the left side of the chalkboard, but is suddenly moved to the right side. This is seen in plain sight while she is talking. *'Crediting error: 'The animation for this episode was credited as being from Plus One Animation, however, this episode was animated by Toon City. Trivia *The in-episode time is 6 weeks, making it the longest time for an episode. *This was the final episode to premiere in the 1990s. *This episode was cut from the Italian dub. *April Winchell is credited as Miss Finster in this episode (and "The Candidates", the episode it was paired up with), however, Miss Finster doesn't appear in either episode. However, she does voice both T.J.'s mom and Gretchen's mom in this episode. *This episode marks the first and only appearance of Lawson's mom. *This episode marks the final appearance of Randall's mom. *This episode aired the same day as the ''Blue's Clues episode "Blue's Big Holiday." Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes